


One Unread Message

by Waywardist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardist/pseuds/Waywardist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't know how to read Dean's private text message - Sam suddenly helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Unread Message

Castiel stares at the small cell phone in his hands. It was another disposable phone—although Cas voiced his opinion and voiced his deep hatred of the device, Dean forced him to take it. “It’ll make it a lot easier to contact you in case of an emergency.” Dean had explained, and he slapped the phone into Cas’ palm without any further explanation. That was right before he sent Castiel out the door with Sam on a mission. Castiel protested at first, insecure and nervous; the only time he had been on a mission, he had messed up, and he was with Dean—he was always more confident and more comfortable with the green-eyed hunter. But Dean said it would probably teach Castiel more to be “out on the field with Sammy.” What field? Castiel looks around at the convenience store they’re in, confusion settling in as his brows furrow. Would they be visiting a field later on? Sam was interviewing the cashier and he seemed rather engaged in the activity, so Castiel took this chance to explore some. He walked past Sam and the cashier, heading into the aisles, staring absently at all the different items stacked on the shelves. Halfway down the aisle, a shrill beeping pierces through the air and Castiel jumps in surprise before he realises the annoying sound is coming from the pocket of his trench coat. Fishing into his pocket, Castiel pulled out the cell phone, glaring at it and wondering how to make it stop beeping. As if on cue, the beeping stops, and the screen lights up. Flashing across the tiny square screen of the flip-phone, Castiel can read Dean’s name. He furrowed his brows again in confusion. How exactly does one read a message? “Dean texted you?” Sam asks, suddenly appearing behind Castiel. Castiel nods. “But I don’t know how to read it.” He answers, his eyes scanning Sam’s face. The hunter looks concerned, worried. “That’s odd. Normally Dean would call. Maybe something’s wrong,” Sam mutters worriedly, snatching the phone almost impatiently from Castiel’s fingers. He flips the phone open and presses a button—and then freezes. “What is it?” Castiel asks. Sam’s cheeks are suddenly turning a deep pink colour—and then they start darkening until his entire face is a deep, crimson red of embarrassment and shock. His mouth opens and closes, but no sound comes out, until he finally manages to find his voice. “It’s for you,” he mutters, and then suddenly he is pushing the phone into Castiel’s hands and turning on his heel, rushing out the door. Castiel looks down at the phone, surprised to see a full-frontal photo of Dean entirely nude, standing in the shower and smirking at the camera. Castiel’s cheeks turn pink but a smile tugs at his lips.


End file.
